The Fire Nation's Green Eye'd Demon
by Ragenox
Summary: What would Azula's life be like if she had an older sister that was there to look after her and to up too. Will Zea be able to ground her sister and help the Avatar or will she fight for the Fire Nation till the very end? Femslash, Powerful OC, OC Centric, Aloof OC, Smart OC.


16 Years Before Canon  
(General POV)

"Come on Princess Ursa just one more push." Urged the maid with smile.  
"Aaahhhhh" Ursa screamed out with a final push.

(Ursa's POV)/div

With that final push and the crying of my baby I fell back on the bed waiting as the maid declaring that it was a girl, all I could do when she was in my arms was smile. When asked what to name her I looked to my husband Prince Ozai who has been standing in the corner of the room, silently asking him what we should name her.

He appears to be in thought then he smiles and says. "I think Zea sounds like a strong name for our first born." This was probably the last time I have ever seen him truly smile.

11 Years Before Canon  
(Zea's POV)

I'm currently five years old and, according to papa, today we are to find out if I'm a fire bender. If I am papa says I'll begin doing intensive training, after all can't have a royal being weak, but if not papa said I'd have no part in his life. It was disheartening to hear your own papa say he would disown you just for not being a bender, I had decided I would do my best and pray to Agni that I'm a bender.

We had just reached the training fields when I finished praying, my papa told me to watch him and copy the stances and focus my inner fire and determination into the move. With my eyes following the stances and memorizing the move heart I practiced the stances and let my mind find why I want the power of fire.

My siblings are everything to me I was there for Azula's birth, I was one of the first people to hold her even though I was only two at the time I remember it clearly, I promised her the moment she was in my arms I would protect her. Zuko at the time he was born I was still to young to remember his birth but I still care for him and will all I can to protect him. Along with my siblings I will always do what I believe is the best for the Fire Nation as a whole, I have read a few books on the founding and building of our nation and just like the founders I will strive to protect it.

With my resolve and determination ignited to protect my siblings and nation I thrust my fist out causing a massive flame of emerald green fire to but a forth and incinerate a tree at the other end of the grounds, brimming it to ash in a madder of minutes. There was silence in the field for several minutes before papa burst out in a big smile and patted my head telling me to hurry to my mommy as he had to spread the news quickly and call the Fire Sages.

Finding mommy and my siblings in the gardens I rushed for her giggling all the while and tackled her in a hug. At her questioning glace as to my mood I exclaimed loudly about how I was a fire bender but had cool green flames that burned a tree to ash in just moments. My siblings were ecstatic and awe stricken except Azula, she's only three after all. But their awe quickly dissipated as Zuko seemed to find better interest in a passing butterfly and trying to catch it and Azula picking the grass. Mommy for some reason seemed worried but it quickly passed.

A few hours later papa joined us at dinner and said he and I were to go too fire island and meet the Fire Sages next week to learn more about my fire. I had spent every day of the week training with papa in my bending making rapid progress, he has even declared I was a prodigy beyond prodigies in how quick picked up Fire bending and mastered the moves. In my spare time before and after training I would play with my siblings and teach them how to read and write. I seemed closer to Azula as Zuko seemed closer to mommy out of all of us so I tended to spend most of my time with her. At the end of the week papa and I left the palace for Fire Island.

Upon arriving we were greeted the head sage and escorted into the Fire Temple were I had to show them my fire, the emerald flames. With further inspection and testing they concluded that my bending is five times stronger and hotter than a normal benders. My papa was so proud. Papa had told one of the sages to give me a tour of the the tower as he talks to the head sage. I was showed the catacombs, the statue of Avatar Roku, the secret passageways, and even the living quarters. By the time we returned papa looked happy as we approached.

"Ah my daughter Zea perfect timing I have just arranged for you to remain here for advanced training in fire bending for a few years." He looked so happy as he said this and I was sad for I wouldn't be able to Azula, Zuko, or mommy for a while, but I didn't express it for I didn't have a say in it I just nodded and asked if I could still send letters out. With a smile and a quick nod he set out for home while I told my self I would use this training to help protect what I love. So with determination and resolve my stay at the Fire Temple began.

5 Years Before Canon  
(Zea's POV)

It had been six years since my arrival at the Fire Temple and I have improved by leaps and bounds, the sages are even saying I would soon be unmatched in fire bending exceeding even the Avatar in pure power of fire bending, all I'm lacking is experience. Now at eleven years old I can already beat all the Fire Sages in one on two fights soon I will move on to taking on three sages at once.

I had been informed earlier on when Azula was five and taking her fire bending test that she to has an unusual flame, hers are a beautiful azure flame that is two times stronger than normal. I had also been informed of cousin Lu Ten's death and the retirement of uncle Iroh and the disappearance of mother, I honestly don't know what to feel about her, I feel sad she's gone yet happy also. Sad as I'll never see her again and happy because from what Azula told me through our letters mother had neglected her and only attended to Zuko, not to mention calling her own daughter a monster well what do you expect, of course she will lash out when you neglect her.

News I had also heard father had become the Fire Lord even though uncle Iroh was heir, and it just happened after grandfather was poisoned. Yeah that doesn't scream foul play at all. Through the years it seemed Azula was the only one to keep writing me consistently, we would talk about a wide variety of things from what we wore and did that day to some of the pranks we pulled on the people around us. I honestly feel that Azula is the only family I have left sure father writes me but only once a month and only to check on how my training was going, he seemed pleased.

3 Years Before Canon/div  
(Zea's POV)

I had just finished my training at the Fire Temple and am on board a ship back home where I will show father and the rest of the council my progress then I will spend a month home before being shipped off to the earth kingdom to learn tactics on actual battlefields and then shortly after I get enough experience I will be put in an elite team of benders to fight. I honestly couldn't wait to be home again and be with Azula and see how well she's grown.

It had took a few days to get back to the main land where I was quickly escorted to the palace by a contingency of soldiers. Upon arrive I was immediately summoned to the throne room where upon entering I walked in front of the throne and kneeled before my father face as stone and green eyes as cold as ice I greeted him. "Father I have returned to serve you and the Fire Nation and may the other elements burn to ash at your feet." As custom dictates.

He greets back with the same stone face as my own. "Welcome back daughter I trust your training has been fruitful. I hear you can even defeat all the Fire Sages at the same time without even any effort I even had to call in master fire benders to help train you when fighting the sages became to easy.

"Yes father everything has been fruitful and nothing wasted in my training."

"Yes I have heard you have even taken up a blade to improve upon your skills when you had mastered both your fire bending and lightning generation to such masterful degrees that all you have to do is point at something to launch lightning. You are a true prodigy of fire bending welcome home." Stand I move to sit at the proffered seat to the left of father as he begins the meeting in earnest.

It was rather boring but I kept up my aloof personality to appear respectful as well as intimidating. Father had just gotten to talking about my brothers foolishness in an Agni Kai and was banished to forever hunt the Avatar as way of returning home honor intact. I understood his mistake of speaking out of turn but if you know nothing you say nothing. Not to mention he lost most of his honor during the Agni Kai when he refused to fight father, that in of itself is considered a form of insult of itself. I had come to the conclusion during this meeting that my brother is ruled by his emotions, that is a quality of a child not a Prince of the Fire Nation. However I hear my dear sister is the opposite in public but to me she is open to me and I to her we hide nothing from each other. In public we are the perfect princesses of the Fire Nation but alone we are the best of friends, and i have to hope for maybe more in the future.

Present

(Zea's POV)

I'm 16 Years old now I stand at about five foot eight inches, I have mid back length black hairs tied oil in a bun an a single bang hanging over my left eye, and I have eyes the same color of my fire emerald green. I am currently training with my sister in the training field in the palace grounds and she is as beautiful as ever with her golden eyes, and black hair. (Look on google if you don't know how she looks). My Fire has only gotten stronger over the years and now that I have experience on the battle field and have been blood I have everything I need to protect my sister and my home land.

We have been sparring for the better part of three hours non stop trying to build up Azula's stamina so she can fight for longer periods of time should the need arrive. After all these hours I still havn't broken a sweat but Azula is clearly drenched but I can tell she is happy we can spend time together. I had managed to get a couple months off duty be with her.

We were about to continue when we were summoned to the throne room for an emergency meeting and father had requested are presence it sounded urgent, so without moving to clean we rushed to the throne room and kneeled to father as he begins to speak.

Ah cliffhanger  
Tell me what you think about the story and tell me what you guys think I should improve on. My first fanfiction so I would appreciate any help at all to improve.


End file.
